Rosalina
Ihren 1. Auftritt hat sie in Super Mario Galaxy. Geschichte Ihre Vorgeschichte ist zu Beginn des Spiels ungeklärt. Jedoch wird während des Verlaufs von Super Mario Galaxy in Form eines Bilderbuchs ihre Vergangenheit nach und nach aufgedeckt. Rosalina liest in der Bibliothek nach einer bestimmten Anzahl von gefundenen Power-Sternen den Luma als eine Art Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor. Bald wird klar, dass das Mädchen, von dem sie erzählt, sie selbst ist. Rosalinas emotionale Geschichte bildet einen Kontrast zur ansonsten bunten Spielatmosphäre. Zwar ist der Erzähler neutral, aber er erzählt aus Sicht eines Kindes. Es geht um Familie, Kindheit, Leben und Sterben. Es folgen die Kapitel des Bilderbuchs. '1. Kapitel - Zu zweit' Diese Geschichte ist schon so lange her, dass man sich kaum an sie erinnert. Auf einem kleinen Stern entdeckte ein Mädchen ein rostiges Sternenschiff. In ihm lebte ein kleines Sternenkind. Das Mädchen fragte das Sternenkind: " Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?" Dieses antwortete: " Ich bin Luma und warte auf meine Mama. Sie kommt auf dem Rücken eines Kometen, um mich abzuholen." Luma wartete schon eine ganze Weile, Tag und Nacht. "Oh. Ich werde den Himmel für dich absuchen. Vielleicht finden wir so deine Mama", versprach das Mädchen. Als es Nacht wurde, nahm das Mädchen das Teleskop seines Vaters und richtete es auf den Sternenhimmel. Stundenlang suchte es den Himmel ab, aber den Kometen von Lumas Mama sah das Mädchen nicht. Und so wartete es mit Luma Tage, aus denen schließlich Jahre wurden. Aber vergebens. Das Mädchen sagte seufzend zu Luma: "Weißt du, wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich hierüber noch eine alte Oma." Doch dann hatte es eine Idee. "Lass uns deine Mama suchen.!" Zusammen mit Luma brachte das Mädchen das Sternenschiff wieder auf Hochglanz. Und bald bestiegen sie das Schiff und machten sich auf die Reise zu den Sternen. Die Suche nach Lumas Mama hatte begonnen. '2. Kapitel - Sternenstaub' Seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise waren mehrere Tage vergangen. Aber bisher hatten sie weder Lumas Mama noch einen richtigen Planeten gefunden. Alles, was sie zu sehen bekamen, waren trostlose Felsklumpensterne. "Hätte ich gewusst, dass das so lange dauert, hätte ich mehr Marmelade mitgebracht...", sagte das Mädchen, seinen hungrigen Bauch reibend. Roggenbrot und Milch, Himbeermarmelade und schwarzen Tee, der nach Aprikosen duftete, hatte es in seinen Rucksack gestopft, doch eine wesentliche Sache fehlte. "Wie konnte ich nur Wasser vergessen, ich Schussel?!?", sagte es und ließ den Kopf hängen. Als Luma das sah, musste er laut lachen. "Ich bin zufrieden, solange ich nur meinen Sternenstaub habe. Wie wärs? Probier doch auch mal." Darauf entgegnete das Mädchen bissig: "Ha ha... Das findest du wohl sehr witzig." Aber, wie es ihn so lachen sah, wurde das verdutzte Mädchen von seinem Lachen angesteckt. "Du hast Recht, ich nehm mir mal einen Bissen." Es zerrte das Schmetterlingsnetz seines Bruders aus dem Rucksack und die beiden begannen, Sternenstaub zu sammeln. Das Mädchen streckte sich dabei aus dem Sternenschiff, wobei es mehrmals beinahe aus dem Schiff gefallen wäre. Der Sternenstaub schmeckte wie süßer Honig. '3. Kapitel - Der helle Stern' Durch das runde Fenster des Sternschiffes strahlte ein Licht herein. "Ob es die Morgensonne ist, die ich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hab?" Als das Mädchen aus dem Fenster blickte, sah es einen wunderschönen, smaragdfarben leuchtenden Stern. Das Mädchen weckte den arg verschlafenen Luma und sagte: "Komm, lass uns zu dem Stern gehen und dort aussteigen!" Der Stern, auf dem sie gelandet waren, war ganz aus leuchtendem Eis gemacht. Luma und das Mädchen liefen umher, aber Lumas Mama fanden sie nicht. "Schade, hier scheint deine Mama auch nicht zu sein." Das Mädchen lies sich plumps auf seinen Hosenboden fallen und blieb erst mal sitzen. "Sieh mal!", rief Luma auf einmal. Unter der Eisoberfläche, auf die Luma aufgeregt zeigte, war doch tatsächlich Sternenstaub eingeschlossen. "Klasse, oder?!?" Luma schien stolz zu sein. "Hier ist es trotz des Eises warm, beinahe wie in einem Paradies. Und Wasser gibt es auch!" Die beiden entschlossen sich, für eine Weile auf diesem Stern zu bleiben. Sie überließen sich dem Fluss des leuchtenden Sterns und setzten ihre Suche nach Lumas Mama fort. '4. Kapitel - Der Traum' Das Mädchen hatte einen Traum. Von seiner eigenen Mama. "Mama, wo gehst du hin?" Die Mama kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Die Mama antwortete, ohne sich umzudrehen: "Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Ich bin immer da. Am Mittag bin ich die Sonne, am Abend bin ich der Mond. Und immer sehe ich nach dir." Das Mädchen wurde so traurig, es war nicht zum Aushalten, und fragte: "Und wenn es regnet und weder Sonne noch Mond zu sehen sind?" Die Mama antwortete mit einem Lächeln: "Dann werde ich ein Stern und warte über den Wolken, bis du aufhörst zu weinen." Als es aufwachte, waren die Augen des Mädchens tränenbenetzt. Luma, der sich an es schmiegte, sagte: "Aus deinen Augen fließt Sternenstaub." Das Mädchen trocknete sich die Tränen. "Das ist kein Sternenstaub. So schön sind Tränen nicht. Wenn mein Traum stimmt, werden wir unsere Mamas nie wiedersehen." Dieses Mal fing Luma an zu weinen. "Mama... Mama..." Auf ihrer Reise durch das Sternenmeer begegneten sie zahlreichen Kometen, aber Lumas Mama war auf keinem von ihnen zu finden. "Komm, hör auf zu weinen. Sonst gibt es 3 Tage Regenwetter." Das Mädchen nahm Luma sanft in den Arm und sagte: "Wenn du aufhörst zu weinen, hab ich eine Belohnung für dich." Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und flüsterte sanft: "Ich werde deine Mama." '5. Kapitel - Das Haus' "Hier kommt die Küche hin, hier die Bibliothek, hier das Kinderzimmer. Oder?" Das Mädchen schien in Selbstgespräche vertieft zu sein. "Wenn wir zu zweit leben, will ich ein prächtiges Haus haben." Seit dem Tag, an dem es beschloss, Lumas Mama zu werden, arbeitete das Mädchen bienenfleißig. Unter dem Eis war nicht nur Sternenstaub eingeschlossen, sondern auch lauter seltsame Werkzeuge und Möbel, die sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Das Mädchen verwendete diese, um ein Haus zu bauen. Als Luma das fertige Haus sah, meinte es zögernd: "Du... ist das nicht ein wenig zu groß für uns beide?" Die Bibliothek, das Schlafzimmer, die Küche, das Badezimmer und zuletzt das Kinderzimmer. Alle Zimmer sahen wunderbar aus, aber sie wirkten auch etwas verlassen. "Stimmt, Papa und Brüderchen sind schließlich nicht da, und Mama auch nicht...", sagte das Mädchen mit leiser Stimme, die auch traurig klang. Dieses Haus war für die beiden tatsächlich zu groß. An diesem Abend schlief das Mädchen im Sternenschiff - seinen Plüschhasen fest im Arm haltend. '6. Kapitel - Freunde' Es geschah eines Tages. Als sie den nach Aprikosen duftenden Tee tranken und es sich gemütlich machten, kam ein kleiner aprikosenfarbener Stern langsam näher. Auf diesem Stern lebte ein Bruder von Luma! "Nanu? Bist du auch ein Sternenkind?", fragte das Mädchen, hocherfreut über den plötzlichen Besuch. Aber Luma schien etwas besorgt. Der herabgestiegene Luma war von derselben Farbe wie der Stern, auf dem er wohnte. Die beiden Luma näherten sich nicht, entfernten sich aber auch nicht, sonderten starrten sich regungslos an. "Das ist meine Mama!" Als Luma das plötzlich aussprach, wiederholte der aprikosenfarbene Luma genau diesen Satz: "Das ist meine Mama!" "Das ist meine Mama!" Die beiden wirbelten im Kreis um das Mädchen herum und keiner wollte aufgeben. "Das ist meine Mama!!!" "Das ist meine Mama!!!" Immer schneller wirbelten die beiden im Kreis herum, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Weil dieser Wortwechsel nur allzu niedlich war, fand das Mädchen dies über die Maßen komisch. Es musste beinahe laut lachen. Von dem aprikosenfarbenen Stern kamen nach und nach zahlreiche Luma. Rosafarbene, blaue, orange, gelbe und auch grüne. "Das ist meine Mama!" "Das ist meine Mama!" "Das ist meine Mama!" Wie die zahlreichen Luma so mit einer Stimme riefen, konnte sich das Mädchen das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. "Was mache ich bloß mit so vielen Kindern?" Die Luma betrachteten verblüfft das Mädchen, das sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Das Mädchen sagte: "Okay, dann will ich mal jedem von euch einen Namen geben." "Morgen, wenn ich damit fertig, den Luma Namen zu geben, ist es Zeit, in das neue Haus umzuziehen", dachte das Mädchen. '7. Kapitel - Das Teleskop' Als der 100. Komet an ihnen vorbeigezogen war, dachte das Mädchen: "Ob der Stern, auf dem ich geboren wurde, immer noch blau erstrahlt?" Plötzlich erinnerte es sich an Papas Teleskop. Als es durch Papas Teleskop blickte, war da ein winziger blauer Stern. Kleiner als Sternenstaub. Als das Mädchen den Stern sah, dachte es: "Seltsam... Er ist so fern, und doch fühlt es sich so nah an." Als es das Teleskop mit einem Ruck neu einstellte, wurde der Stern immer größer und plötzlich war ein Hügel zu sehen. Diese Landschaft rief Erinnerungen wach. "Eine Terrasse, um die Sterne zu beobachten!" Da war der Hügel, auf dem das Mädchen einmal gelebt hatte! Dieser Hügel, auf den es sich nachts, sich die schläfrigen Augen reibend, aufgemacht hatte, um mit Papa die Sterne zu betrachten... Dieser Hügel, auf den es an einem Tag, an dem Schnee gefallen war, mit seinem Bruder, den Schlitten über der Schulter, geklettert war... Dieser Hügel, auf dem es, an einem sonnigen, aber windigen Tag, mit Mama ein Picknick gemacht hatte... Und... "Ich will heim!" "Ich will heim!!!" Die Luma wussten nicht, was vorgefallen war, und standen dem Mädchen, das plötzlich angefangen hatte zu weinen, ratlos gegenüber. "Ich will heim!" "Ich will heim!!! Ich will heim in mein Haus, das am Fuße dieses Hügels ist", rief das Mädchen mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. "Ich hab es gewusst! Mama ist nicht in der Welt der Sterne! Denn... denn... Mama ist..." "Sie schläft doch unter dem Baum auf diesem Hügel!" Nachdem das Echo des Schreis des Mädchens verhallt war, wurde es totenstill in der Umgebung, als ob alles plötzlich zu Eis erstarrt wäre. '8. Kapitel - Der Wunsch' Luma sagte dem Mädchen, das wieder traurig war: "Mama ist doch bei dir..." Als er sich sanft an das Mädchen schmiegte, versammelten sich die anderen Luma, die dem Ganzen zugesehen hatten. "In dir drinnen ist deine Mama... Ein Teil deiner Mama ist auch in dir. Der Sternenstaub besteht aus Splittern von Mama... daher haben wir ihn so gern." Nein... nein..." Das Mädchen hörte noch nicht auf zu weinen. Lumas trauriges Gesicht verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine vor Freude strahlende Miene und sagte: "Ich will dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Ich werde ein Stern. Eine Sternschnuppe, auf der du reiten und nach Belieben reisen kannst." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, stieg Luma, in ein grelles Licht gehüllt, zum Himmel empor. Doch eh man sich's versah, kam er wieder gen Erdboden gefallen. Rums!!! Bums!!! Vom Kern des Sterns her wurde die Erdoberfläche kräftig durchgeschüttelt und aus dem Loch, in das Luma gestürzt war, drang ein grelles Licht und ergoss sich über den Stern. Als der Lichtgürtel sich rundherum drehte, wurde er zu einem prächtigen Kometenschweif. Luma war als Stern wiedergeboren worden. Das Mädchen verstand nicht, was da vor seinen Augen vor sich ging. Es sagte immer nur: "Was...? Was...?"Da erschien ein weiterer Luma und sagte: "Wir Luma wurden geboren, um Sterne zu werden." Ein grüner Luma sagte: "Nach Möglichkeit will ich für das Lächeln einer mir wichtigen Person zu einem Stern werden..." Ein blauer Luma sagte: "Er ist glücklich. Denn er ist ein sehr schöner Stern geworden." Die Luma sagten im Chor: "Deshalb, Mama! Weine nicht mehr!" "Danke...", sagte das Mädchen mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. Dann umarmte es die Luma. Seit diesem Tag floss kein Sternenstaub mehr aus den Augen des Mädchens. Der Komet nahm, seinen Schweif stolz hinter sich herziehend, Kurs auf die Heimat des Mädchens und bewegte sich durch das Sternenmeer vorwärts. 'Letztes Kapitel - Familie' Zahlreiche Luma und zahlreiche Teleskope befanden sich auf dem Kometen, der wirklich hübsch war. Die Luma und das Mädchen waren stolz, ihn ihr Zuhause zu nennen. Es fanden sich immer mehr Luma ein und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Heute gab es ein Willkommensmahl für die neuen Freunde. Das Mädchen versammelte die Luma und sagte mit lauter Stimme: "Nun, ihr alle! Heute wollen wir Brot backen. Ein mit Sternenstaub üppig bestreutes Sternenstaubbrot." Die Luma waren außer sich vor Freude! Eiligst liefen sie und holten die Zutaten. Das Mädchen dachte bei sich: "Ich will für immer bei diesen Kindern bleiben. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie flügge werden, soll keiner von ihnen einsam sein. Und wenn der Tag des Abschieds kommt, will ich sie mit einem Lächeln verabschieden. Das ist das Glück einer Mama." Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und dachte an den blauen Stern, der von einem weichen Licht umhüllt war. "Aber ein Mal in hundert Jahren will ich zu diesem blauen Stern zurückkehren und im Dunkel der Nacht die vorbeiziehenden Sterne beobachten." Der Komet, auf dem die Luma und das Mädchen ritten, setzte seine Reise fort. Der Komet beherbergt mittlerweile eine so große Familie, dass man ihre Mitglieder gar nicht mehr zählen kann. Und noch heute zieht er einen weiß leuchtenden Schweif hinter sich her, und ein Mal in hundert Jahten besucht er den Heimatstern des Mädchens. '- Ende -' Kategorie:Charakter